The Dream
by satsuna2000
Summary: Megan goes shopping at wegmens and meets triple H. Megan and her friend Heather starts to go on tour with them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am just doing this for fun, I do not own any off the wwf wrestlers. I hope some day I get the figures  
  
The Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Megan and her mom went to Wegmans to go grocery shopping. When Megan walked in the store, she thought she saw Triple H. Megan mom said, "I'm going to shop, you can go look by yourself." Megan walked to where the magazines were located. She picked up the latest "raw" magazine and on the cover was Chris Jericho. Megan wanted to buy this magazine, so she went up to one of the lines. Before she was the next to pay. She saw a group of people and walked over to them and saw right in front of her Triple H. Megan said, "Hi, I'm Triple H. do you like wrestling?" Megan said, "yes, I do like wrestling." Megan and Triple H went over to where the rest of the wrestlers were handing out food for charity. They both took their food into a corner table and started to talk about wrestling. Triple H asked Megan, "what are your top five favorite wrestler's and why? Megan said, "my first favorite wrestler is Y2J Chris Jericho, My second favorite is Edge, My third favorite is you Triple H, my fourth favorite is Jeff Hardy, my fifth favorite is the diva Lita. By the time Megan and Triple H were finished with their food, Megan's mom came up to them and said, "Megan hang around a little longer. Megan also asked her mom if she would buy her the magazine that she had in the band. Megan's mom said, "ok where should I put it when I get home? Megan said, "In my room, on the desk". Before Lori left she said, "Are you sure Triple H?" he said, "no, I don't mind." Megan mom left the store and went home. Triple H asked Megan where she wanted to go. Megan said, "anywhere? He said, " anywhere that you would want to go." Megan said, "can you all take me to my friends house because she loves wrestling to and I think she would like to meet all of you guys like I did." Triple H said, " of course, where does she live?" Megan said she lives off of nurmi, which is off of latta road up here. Triple H said ok we'll all go to see heather and then we all can go to smackdown. When they all got into heather's driveway Megan got of Jericho's limo and knocked on the door three times so heather knew it was Megan and she said, I 'm in the computer room. Megan walked in and said, "you would never guess who's outside in your driver way waiting in a limo." Heather couldn't guess. So Megan asked her, what are your top five favorite wrestlers? Heather said, Matt and Jeff hardy, Lita, Edge and the Rock. Megan said ok Heather I'll be right back. Megan went back outside and went to Edge's limo first, then she went to Lita's, Matt and Jeff's limo. Then she went to the Rocks. Megan took them to the front porch and then Megan went back inside and grabbed Heather and told her to close her eyes. Megan took Heather's hand and took her into the livingroom and made her sit on the couch. Megan went back outside and told Heather to keep her eyes closed. Megan asked Lita, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Rocky and Edge to come inside. Then Megan took Rocky and Edge into the computer room for a while. Then when Megan came back into the living room she told Lita and the Hardy boys to stand behind her. Megan said, Megan where did you meet Lita and the Hardy? Megan didn't say a word. Two seconds latter the phone rang and Heather got up to answer it. When she walked into the computer room. She jumped because she saw Rocky and Edge playing solitaire on the computer. Megan said, I'll be right back. Megan went outside and told everyone else to come inside. When everyone was inside Heather asked Megan again, where did you meet all these wrestlers. Megan said I met them at wegmans, they were there doing something for charity. After heather asked Megan a lot of questions, Megan, Heather and the whole WWF wrestlers started to play wrestling. Megan, Edge and Jericho were in one corner of the room talking and Megan wanted to know how to do "the walls of Jericho." Megan, Edge and Jericho went outside in the backyard and Chris taught Megan "the walls of Jericho" on Edge. Edge went back into the living room and told Heather what happened to him. But when Heather came into the computer room Megan and Jericho were making out. After Heather left the phone rang and Megan went to answer it. It was Megan's mom and she asked when she'll be back home. Megan said " can I please the night and the rest of the week with Heather?" Megan's mom said, " alright you can stay." After Megan hung up with her mom, Megan, y2j, Heather and the rest of the wrestler's went to Miami Florida for smackdown. There was a whole line up of matches that night. Y2j was going against RVD for the hardcore title. The Rock was going against the Hurricane for the European title. Kurt Angle was against Stone Cold Steve Austin for his WWF Title 


	2. Megan and Heather start's to go on tour ...

Disclaimer: I am just doing this for fun, I do not own any off the wwf wrestlers. I hope that some day I get the figures  
  
Chapter two  
  
Start to go on tour with the wrestlers  
  
At smackdown Megan and Heather were backstage and Chris Jericho wanted to know if Megan wanted to walk out with him to ring side. Megan said of course if you want me to. Megan was wearing a very short skirt and a short sleves shirt. It was time for Chris's match first to the ring was Rob Van Dam. Then Y2J's music came on and Chris and Megan walked out to the ring. The match began and Jericho was pounding on RVD really hard. RVD is on the ground. Jericho got out of the ring and grabbed a trashcan, a chair and a table. When RVD got up Jericho hit RVD with the chair. Then he hit him with the trashcan. Jericho throws RVD onto the table. Jericho pinned him and is now the Hardcore champion when Megan and Chris came back to his locker room Chris asked Megan if she wanted to stay with all of them and travel around the world. Megan said, "I have to think about it." Megan went down the hall and called her mom on her cell phone. Lori said, "Is Chris there?" he's in his locker room why. May I talk to him? Megan went inside Chris's locker room and she told him that her mom wants to talk to you. Chris told Megan mom that if Megan wants to, she could stay with me and travel around the world with them. Megan's mom said it would befine. When Chris got off the phone with Megan's mom. He said you can stay and travel with me and the rest of the WWF. Megan went to go fine Heather and found her hanging out with Kane and the Undertaker. Megan said guess what Heather. Excuse me Kane, Undertaker I have to talk to Heather for a moment. Heather said what? I just called my mom and she said I could travel with the other wrestlers. Heather said so did you call my mom and ask her? Megan said no but you can call her on my cell phone. Heather took Megan's phone and called her mom. Mrs. Koch wasn't home so Heather called her cell phone. Robin answered it and said hello. Heather said hey mom Megan and I are going to travel around the world with the wrestlers. Heather's mom said does Megan's mom know about this? Heather said yeah and she said it would be alright. Robin said fine if your want to you can. When Heather came and gave the phone to Megan she said I'm coming with you guys to. Megan said your mom really let you come? Heather said yeah and the funny part is that she didn't believe me when I told her that your mom would let you come. 


	3. satsurday night excess

Disclaimer: I am just doing this for fun, I do not own any off the wwf wrestlers. I hope that some day I get the figures  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was Saturday night excess and the coach and Trish Stratus were the host. Trish said to the coach, "we are going to look back on this past Monday night Row is War and talk about what's going on with the Rock and Chris Jericho". The Coach said, "yes, let's talk about those two for a minute". Those two haven't gotten along very well since Jericho won that match at summer slam. Trish said now they have a rematch this coming Monday night on Raw. On smack Down 2days ago the rock challenged Chris Jericho for The wcw title. And Jericho gradually accepted. Another thing we can talk about is Kurt Angle join the alliance on last weeks Raw and with Survivor series coming up and all.  
  
The Coach said I think its time to bring our guest in and have a talk with him. Trish said yeah lets bring out Chris Jericho. Chris's music came on and he walked into the room. Trish and the coach both said hi Chris. Chris said hi back and then Trish asked how does he feel about the rematch this Monday on Raw? Chris said I think the rock is asking for it like I said before I've already beaten you once and I can beat you again.  
  
Trish said well ok lets go to one e-mail and this is from Heather Vierra and she's from Rochester, NY and she says y2j what kind of straits do you have to win this match against The Rock and in your words. Would The Rock please shut the hell up. Y2J laughed and said my strategy is very simple but you just have to wait until Monday night Raw to see me retain my WCW championship. Trish said now we can go to the phone and Sarah you are on the phone with Y2J. Do you have any questions for any of us? Y2J do you think after the match on Monday and it doesn't matter who wins, will you and Rocky get along? Well Sarah it will all depend on who wins the match Monday night. Trish asked Chris where did you meet Megan and where is her friend Heather? Jericho said I met Megan when we were working at Wegmans and she started to talk to us and Megan and I wanted to get to know each other a little more. Then Chris said I have to bring out another guest to answer your other questions Trish. Then Megan came out and said hi Trish, Coach, and Y2J. Right now Heather is hanging out with Kane and The Undertaker. When did you become a fan of wrestling? When I saw Chris here for the first time. I told myself god he's cute. Chris said thank You. On Sunday night heat Al snow and Mike Cole were talking about the things that happened last week and brought up Y2J's Match tomorrow right on raw. They were talking about how Tough Enough two is coming in February. Out in the ring was Lita. She was going against Stephanie McMahon Hemsley. Stephanie's Music came on Bodies. Lita did her moves and got Stephanie uncurious on the mat. Lita pinned Stephanie and won the match. 


End file.
